<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments before the escape by Elyssa_delle_stelle_gelate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007385">Moments before the escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssa_delle_stelle_gelate/pseuds/Elyssa_delle_stelle_gelate'>Elyssa_delle_stelle_gelate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssa_delle_stelle_gelate/pseuds/Elyssa_delle_stelle_gelate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a part from a much bigger work written a few years ago for some forum. I was re-reading it tonight and making some edits and since that was the only part that was written in english and also since I like it, I decided to share.</p><p>Long story short: the girl, Valencia, is a mage (ha-ha, obviously) who has just passed her Harrowing and is planning to escape by pretending to be her best friend. And this particular piece is focused on her getting to steal his clothes. Meaning he'll end up naked. They both will. The plot is not really hard to understand to be honest. </p><p>Do enjoy!<br/>And please let me know if you would be interested to read more about Val as I might want to find an exec to translate and post the whole thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments before the escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t going to do that in the beginning, but he was so sweet, so desperate and so hot. Who knew when she’ll next get a chance like this? If at all. For all she cared she could be dead<br/>
by tomorrow’s midnight.</p><p>Valencia kissed him back with the same passion, giving herself over to the wave of pleasure as his hands roamed down her body. Her arms went flying up and around Templar’s neck.<br/>
Lips uttering a soft, barely audible plea.</p><p>“We might not have a chance later, please”, well, they might. But she won’t.<br/>
She felt Neal tensing and looking around cautiously.</p><p>“The dinner time’s almost over. We have little time”, his eyes met hers<br/>
“are you sure about this?”.</p><p>The second the girl nodded she was swept up in his strong arms and carried<br/>
to the nearby hall. There they should be extra careful: if the sleeping quarters<br/>
were mostly empty but for the mages who just passed their harrowing, the tower halls has always been a place where you could run up into someone you’d prefers to never meet outside<br/>
the working/studying hours, i.e. your superiors. Stepping in shadows the temples put Valencia down on her feet, holding her fast so she wouldn’t lose balance. Her vision darkened for a moment<br/>
and she thought that she’s going to faint cursing herself for being so weak but steady arms around her didn’t allow her to fall, she was slowly coming to her senses.</p><p>Hiding in shadows and stepping as quiet as possible the got to N’s room. It was different from the mages’ quarters, tiny as it was a room was shared by only two Templars instead of 5 as was<br/>
the case with the mages, and of course they didn’t have anyone watching them during the night<br/>
so the warriors could always get some privacy.</p><p>“How much time do we have? You told me you were leaving at midnight?” Valencia could swear she was able to physically feel the anxiety creeping all over her like a poisonous snake,<br/>
making every moment of staggering unbearable.</p><p>“An hour at most” Neal closed the door and turned to look at the girl, touching her cheek gently “I need to know that you really, one hundred percent sure about this”.</p><p>“Where’s your roommate, Teo?” she looked nervous.</p><p>“Went to the inspection, he’s leaving with me tonight, Valencia...”</p><p>“Inspection?!” her voice sounded almost panicked, how was she supposed to deal with that?! Why has he never mentioned it before?! She was almost ready to burst into tears.</p><p>“It’s just a regular health check, nothing more”, he saw her trembling, the expression<br/>
of fear on her face, he’s never seen her like that before. She has always been the confident one. Sometimes even overconfident. But he loved her still “don’t worry, we have time. I passed<br/>
this morning as I had to attend your Harrowing. Maker’s breath, Val, I was so worried about you...” he pressed his forehead to hers, stroking the blonde locks falling all over her like a golden halo. Relief flooded girl’s heart as she heard his words. So, her plan still had a chance.<br/>
<span class="u">She</span> still had a chance. She tugged at his collar, bringing his face even closer to hers so their lips were almost touching.</p><p>“We’re losing time. I want you. Now…”</p><p>That was all the encouragement Neal needed. He sealed their lips in a searing and yet tender kiss. Careful not to hold her too fast, well aware of the terrors she must’ve experienced this morning as he felt the kind of desperation in her kiss he’s never met with before. He felt his body tense<br/>
as she took the initiative and parted his lips with her tongue, all the same time trying to undo<br/>
the clasps on his armor.</p><p>“Damned thing!”, she cursed a little out of breath breaking away from him. He wanted<br/>
to follow her as she neared the bed but was stopped by a gentle sign of her hand “let me...”.</p><p>With practiced ease Valencia started to undo the ties holding her dress in place and with just a few moves of her hands it felt down to the floor exposing her ample breasts and slender waist<br/>
to the eyes of the young Templar who was staring at her breathless.</p><p>“Your turn”, a wicked smile played on the mage’s lips as she watched him, trying to remember his every move.</p><p>They were together for quite some time now. If you can call stolen kisses in the dark corners a relationship. Ever since she learned about the phylacteries, she understood that her getting<br/>
out of the tower would only be a part of her escape. She needed to get to her blood,<br/>
hidden in that little vial that was the key to her freedom. Mage watched as more and more<br/>
of her “almost lover’s” body was being exposed. He was so tanned, all muscles, radiating masculine energy. Who would’ve thought that she was his one-year senior?</p><p>She knew it was cruel but the reasons she chose him to do that were strictly practical.<br/>
Blonde hair, only a shade darker than hers, as tall as her, pale blue eyes. It would be much easier<br/>
to pass for someone your complexion. That was the reason why she was sitting on his bed now, wearing only her small clothes, watching the young man undress. He was a friend to her, a brother almost, nothing more.</p><p>Suddenly she realized that he was fully naked, standing in front of her. She felt strangely nervous, for the third time today. That was so unlike her. She lifted her eyes trailing his body<br/>
and the realization stroke her. She wanted him. She really did. And she was nervous because<br/>
she has never done this before; the escape plan wasn’t the only reason.</p><p>Worried expression has disappeared from Neal’s face. Now he looked amused, almost laughing at her. And hungry. Val felt the same hunger.</p><p>He lifted her from the bed, calloused hands scratching her tender flesh, fingers getting under her breast-band. In one swift move it was gone from her, her nipples getting hard in response<br/>
to the cool air of the room. She felt her smalls getting wet.</p><p>
  <em>Maker’s breath... what am I doing, I don’t have time for this... I need to...</em>
</p><p>Her thought left unfinished as he cupped her breasts and she gasped. Neal tilted his head<br/>
and took her left nipple in his mouth, licking and biting gently, pinching the other one with his fingers.</p><p>A needy moan escaped Valencia. She understood that she was wasting precious time<br/>
but at the moment she didn’t care. All that she wanted was more. More of his mouth, his fingers,<br/>
his cock. She felt it pressed proud and hard against her lower belly and she wanted it inside her.</p><p>“Please”, her moan was almost a beg.</p><p>Neal lay her down on the tiny bed and lifted her legs, freeing the mage of the last piece<br/>
of clothing. She could tell that unlike her he has definitely done this before. His finger traced<br/>
her wet lower lips and she gasped. “Has she ever been so wet before?”.</p><p>Neal pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her entrance, and she moaned again even louder.<br/>
His tongue penetrating her hole and then immediately getting up to her clit, flickering it.<br/>
Another breathless moan and she grasped his hair.</p><p>“Shh. You don’t want the whole tower to hear you, do you?” now he was fully on top of her, lips pressing to hers, parting hers and letting her taste herself on his tongue.</p><p>She felt a single digit press inside of her. She’s done it countless times before and now she needed more. She held onto him fast. Another finger entered her, stretching her a bit more than<br/>
she was used to, scissoring her tight wet hole, preparing her for more. His fingers were definitely bigger than hers curling inside of her wet cunt, reaching just the right spots. The only thought that was still in her head was about how heavenly good would his cock feel inside of her.<br/>
She was on a brink, she wanted it so much, she never wanted anything in her life like that.</p><p>As if reading her thoughts Neal took away his fingers and the girl almost whined at the loss.</p><p>“Stay still”, he whispered to her ear and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. Slowly, oh so slowly he pressed inside until he was fully inside of her and Valencia dug her nails<br/>
in his forearms. A slight sting of pain presented itself but was immediately replaced by the pleasure of being so full.</p><p>“Maker, it feels so good...”</p><p>Neal chuckled and started to move. Slow at first, letting his lover to adjust to a new sensation. And then in an instant he was out of her, only the head parting her wet folds.<br/>
She whined and the second the sound escaped her lips it was replaced by another moan<br/>
as his hips jerked and he reentered her in one swift motion.</p><p>She was so, so close... she didn’t even care if she would have the strength to carry out her plan afterwards. She could stay like this forever. Calloused fingers pinched her nipple again,<br/>
a mouth returned to her other breast, licking, sucking and biting.</p><p>His movements became erratic and she could feel that he was close as well.<br/>
The hand that was not playing with her breast find her clit once again and he pinched it almost<br/>
to the point of painful. That and a few more strokes of his cock inside of her was enough<br/>
to send her over the edge, biting her lips to suppress the moan. He followed soon after her.<br/>
Taking his cock out of her and giving it a few strokes, Neal came all over her belly. She felt humiliated by the action, but it gave her some strange pleasure, knowing that he could do that to her,<br/>
as if showing her that she’s nothing more but a warm and wet body to fuck. Two fingers pressed into her once again, pumping mercilessly, making her wriggle and try to get away.</p><p>“Neal, please, I can’t… please…”, she wasn’t sure if she begged him for more or to stop, but he has already made this decision for her. Flipping his fingers, he leaned to her glistening cunt and gently closed his teeth around her swollen clit. She couldn’t suppress her cry as she came again,<br/>
a pleasure that much it was almost on the brink of pain.</p><p>It felt so good. Just to lie on the soft bed in his arms, pleasure warming her body,<br/>
erasing the memories of the morning’s harrowing. Neal hid his face in her hair, whispering sweet nothings and softly biting her earlobe.</p><p>She tried to pull herself together. She needed to act. Now. Otherwise she saw only one option of where this would lead as apparently the Templar in her arms has completely forgotten his duty. Oh yes, she could see it clearly: them falling asleep, bodies intertwined and then being<br/>
waked up by some superior who would either threaten her into doing what he want<br/>
(the mere thought of it sickened her) or come up with something to make her tranquil if she refuse. Neal in the both scenarios would be reassigned to some far-away place. And she couldn’t allow<br/>
any of this to happen.</p><p>They lay like this for quite some time already. Time that was so precious to her now.<br/>
The girl felt sleep starting to crawl over her tired mind and to her amuse she wasn’t the only one trying to stay awake. Neal curled around her, holding her tight with his eyes barely open.<br/>
She felt ashamed for what she’s done and even more for what she was about to do.</p><p>It wasn’t her specialization. She was never good enough in spiritual or healing magic<br/>
(and she was almost sure that it’ll come back on her). This spell she learned explicitly for the occasion and was nervous if it will work out as she intended. But now with them lying on the bed half-awake her task was much easier. She cast and waited for a few moments, making sure Neal<br/>
was now unconscious. Then the girl slipped out of the bed and was already on her way to the pile<br/>
of clothes on the floor when young Templar’s hand weakly touched hers. She was sure her heart skipped a bit or two: that would ruin her plan completely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>